dinopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Tyrannotitan
| image = Tyranotitan dinopedia infobox.png | image_caption = A restoration of Tyrannotitan | image_width = 240px | regnum = Animalia | phylum = Chordata | clade1 = Dinosauria | ordo = Saurischia | subordo = Theropoda | clade1 = Carnosauria | superfamilia = Allosauroidea | familia = †Carcharodontosauridae | tribus = †Giganotosaurini | genus = †''Tyrannotitan'' | genus_authority = Novas et al., 2005 | binomial = Tyrannotitan chubutensis | binomial_authority = Novas et al., 2005 }}Tyrannotitan '''(Tyrant titan) was a large theropod that lived in South America during the early Cretaceous period. It is closely related to other gigantic carnivorous Carcharodontosaurid theropods such as ''Carcharodontosaurus, Mapusaurus, and Giganotosaurus. Discovery Tyrannotitan was discovered in 2005 at La Jaunita farm, near Chubut province, Argentina. It was unearthed Silvina de Valais, Fernando E.Novas, Pat-vickers and Tom Rich. Only part of the teeth, jaw, spine, pelvis and legs were found which means of the rest of the animal is a mystery. Fernado named it Tyrannotitan, which means "Tyrant Titan". This monstrously large theropod has also shed new light on the evolution of later carcharodontosaurids, and how they started to become a bit more tyrannosaurid-like in anatomy. Biology Even though so little of the animal was found, paleontologists were able to work out that this was a big carcharodontosaurid, growing to be 12.2 meters (40 feet) long or more. Its teeth were thicker than those of its relatives, somewhat similar to those seen in tyrannosaurid dinosaurs, and even had short arms like they do. The spine was curved much like a tyrannosaurid, and it's tail was relatively long and powerful (some say it was designed for swimming) and likely counter-acted the heavy skull to help keep it balanced and from falling over onto its face. It arguably ranks among the largest of all, similar in size some of the other contenders for the largest carnivorous dinosaur title. (Spinosaurus, Giganotosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus. Apart from that, most information about the animal is unknown. However, based upon its close relatives like Giganotosaurus, Mapusaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, and Sauroniops, we can tell that it had a large, probably narrow head that held about 60 teeth in its jaws that were designed to tear through the flesh of it's main prey item; sauropods. It also had long, powerful back legs that were probably capable of running up to 20 mph (32 kmph) (or possibly aid it greatly in swimming if proven to be true). '''''It is unknown if it was semi-aquatic like the Spinosauridae family members. In Pop Culture *It appears in Jurassic World: The Game as a rare carnivore. Screenshot 2019-10-07-13-51-29.png Rileys Adventures Tyrannotitan.jpg dcepfz8-2aee20e0-36f2-4f50-809f-67cc9fbfc757.png tyrannotitan_by_wdghk_d9iw5he.jpg tyrannotitan_the_epic_of_fire_by_artapon_dawlnkf.png tyrannotitan_roaring_by_rextycoon_d8lngd7.jpg 29F15120-E34E-4DD2-B338-87D96FA084E0.jpeg References http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tyrannotitan http://www.prehistoric-wildlife.com/species/t/tyrannotitan.html http://www.dinochecker.com/dinosaurs/TYRANNOTITAN http://link.springer.com/article/10.1007%2Fs00114-005-0623-3 Category:Cretaceous dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of South America Category:Carnosaurs Category:Carcharodontosaurids Category:Apex predators Category:Large Carnivores Category:Saurischia Category:Prehistoric reptiles of South America Category:Prehistoric Life Category:Reptiles Category:Archosaurs Category:Cretaceous animals Category:Cretaceous Period Category:Allosaurs Category:Early Cretaceous dinosaurs Category:Early Cretaceous Reptiles Category:Middle Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Middle Cretaceous Reptiles Category:Extinct animals of South America Category:Argentina Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Fossil taxa described in 2005 Category:Jurassic World: The Game Creatures Category:Predators Category:Large Carnivore Category:Theropods